Dream demon
by HarperFirefly
Summary: Bill was defeated, and it was time for the Pine twins to go back home. But there is still traces of Bill within dipper from the first time he possessed him, Bill still lives on, within him. (Fanfic is originally from wattpad, and i decided to move it here too)
1. One

Dipper waved with his sister out the bus window at everyone as it began to slowly drive down the dirt roads. The summer was over and it was time for them to go back home to their hometown of Piedmont, California. It was hard for both twins to have to say goodbye to all friends they had made, as well as their Two great uncles, Stanley and Stanford. Everyone waved cheerfully with a few 'goodbye Dipper and Mabel!' With the odd 'see you next summer' behind heard, more faint with each one as the small group was eventually no longer in view. Dipper fixed the hat on his head Wendy had given him. It felt so soft between his finger tips, It even smelled like her still. It made his heart give a bit of a happy flutter, knowing she was willing to depart with the hat which she wore practically all summer too. He eventually flopped back down onto the bus seat once the group was no longer in view.

Dipper was still holding the letter in his hand Wendy had given him as well, the paper clutched tightly between his finger tips. He looked over at his sister who leaned against him as she slowly nodded off already, which aide him smile lightly. Dipper looked back down to the letter within his grasp and and finally he opened it. Inside was the signatures of from their friends and family With the simple sentence, 'see you next summer' written in the centre of the page. Dipper couldn't help the few tears that welled up in his eyes as he smiled warmly, re-reading the paper a few more times over.

He was going to miss Gravity falls.

He and his sister had created countless forgettable memories in the mysterious town in the woods. It would feel strange to wake up and have everything to be normal again. No gnomes getting into the trash, dinosaurs running lose around town. It felt like the entire summer had come and gone within a blink of an eye. But out of every even that occurred over those sixty days there was one thing he wouldn't miss.

Bill Cipher.

That made him ponder about what happened within Stanley's mind in the final battle against the inter-dimensional space demon. Did Bill really die? Or was he just Sent to another dimension to torment and rule until he found a way back, if Bill would even want to that is. He would never truly know the fate of Bill, and maybe it was best he didn't. But he could at least find peace knowing the chances of him coming back were slim. Besides, he and Mabel had defeated him before, they could do it again. But even if they couldn't, they can always get their loving uncles to help and together they were unstoppable.

His train of thought would change as he looked out the window, watching as the Water-tower slowly went by. Dipper placed the paper into his suitcase and pulled out a book of crossword puzzles to help pass the time.

"Hmmm...the name of the tip to a shoelace..." He mumbled to himself "I think I remember what that was called."

oOo

The bus slowly came to a stop.

"Hey kids- wake up." The bus driver would Holler, making Dipper twitched and awaken with a sudden jolt as he sat up. The tired boy would mumble as he wipes away the saliva that was dribbling down his chin. Dipper hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep at some point on the long drive back home. His sister yawned and sat up groggily, the hair on the one side now all sticking up all weird.

"Come on-" the bus driver call out. The twins slowly got up and groggily grabbed their things before the walking off the bus to be quickly welcomed back by their parents.

"It's so good to see you both again, can't wait to hear about all of your summer adventures." Their mother beamed and she pulled them into a tight embrace. The twins both hugged back, now smiling.

"How was the trip kiddo?" asked as plucked the hat off of dipper's head, messing with the hair underneath which made Dipper laugh in his attempt to squirm away.

"It was good dad. A little boring though-" Dipper said with a bit of a casual shrug. The bus would begin to drive off as their mother would finally let go and start to go towards their car, gesturing for the children to follow.

"Boring? Gosh you have to be pulling my leg- you better tell me and your father everything that happened at Gravity falls."

oOo

I just gotta say, mAN I AM GLAD MY WRITING HAS IMPROVED! Doing this re-write will for sure help refresh my memory to make continuing this much easier. As per the original- any writer's notes shall be at the end of the chapter. Updates will be whenever I feel up to it- so hopefully not ever couple of years or something, heh.


	2. Two

The drive home wasn't exactly the best. Their mother wouldn't stop with the questions about their summer, it wasn't bad or anything but- it was a little annoying after a while, well for Dipper Anyways. Mabel happily answered every question while dipper tried to get some more shut eye. Of course their parents simply laughed off anything about mythical creatures, which made Mabel protest and attempt to explain how it really did happen.

"Oh you children and your vivid imaginations." Their mother would simply laugh off.

"But- mooooom!" Mable hollered out dramatically as she flopped back into her seat.

It wouldn't take long for them to eventually be parked out front of their suburban home. Dipper forced himself to get out to the car while dragging his things behind him, still awful drowsy from the bus ride. Mabel too was qucik to hop out, carrying her over-stuffed bag close to her body. Only then did Dipper fully remember that her pig Waddles was in that bag. It was going to be quite the surprise to his parents when they found out.

Dipper dropped his bags at the front door and as soon as he got his shoes off, went to have a nap. Quickly did he make his way into the shared room he had with his sister and not a single thing was moved since they left. On dipper's side of the room the and walls were cowered in glow in the dark stars, his maps and of course - his conspiracy board. He took off his hat and tossed it onto the desk next to his bed, and he fell back asleep the moment his body hit the cold, thick blanket.

oOo

While Dipper slept enjoyed his snooze, Mabel had some issues that needed to be dealt with. "Come on guys! Can I please keep him? I promise he will be the best house pig we'll ever own!" Mabel would plead as she clung to Mr.Waddles, who had jumped out of her bag the moment she had entered the home.

"Mabel, I don't think we can take care of a pig." Her mother began, while using the sweetest tone possible, at least she didn't seem to be entirely opposed to the idea of the pig. "But you know how the landlord feels about Pets after the hamster."

"Yeah but this is different! Waddles isn't a cat or a dog- and that was almost three years ago." Mabel was quick to reply.

"No, but he's a pig. It's not practical Mabel. " her father would pipe in sternly.

"We can't keep the pig."

Mabel's heart sank, but there's still one last chance- she pouted, using her large puppy eyes in a final attempt to guilt her parents into letting her keep the animal.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" She would coo out, batting her eyelashes. Success! She could see her father quickly giving in- heh. Works every time.

"Fine..we can keep him. Ok? I'll talk to the landlord- but you have to keep him outside, we'll build it a pen or something."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed before hugging her father tight." I promise he won't be any trouble, I swear!"

"He better not be..." He muttered as he looked out the glass door of the backyard, Seeing waddles already happily eating their Saskatoon bush. He sighed.

"Mabel? Where did your brother go?" Her mother would ask after a moment. "I don't think I saw him even come in."

"Oh bro bro went to his room-" she responded "he looked very tired- probably because of the ride home. I'm still kinda sleepy too." She would giggle.

"Oh that's fine- you too need your rest." Her mother would hum. "We'll wake him up before dinner then."

oOo

Dipper awoke sometime level to the aroma of something wonderful cooking, which perked him awake quite quickly.

"Mmmmm, food." He mumbled and got out of bed, stretching and yawning simultaneously. He went downstairs to see his father cooking and his mother reading on the sofa. Mabel was with her pig waddles outside.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." He yawned

"Ah good to see your awake Son, dinner will be done soon." His father smiled,Looking over at him. "So of course you know what that means."

"Set the table with Mabel, I haven't forgotten" he smiled. "I'll go tell her."

"Hehe your gonna love it here waddles" Mable grins as she looked down at the pig in her lap, whom gave a little oink in response. Mabel would then hear the back door slide open and she perked up to see her twin in the doorway.

"Hey bro! Your awake-" she said cheerfully.

"Yep. And we gotta go set the table for dinner" he was quick to explain before he turned to go back to towards the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" She would respond with a perky thumbs up. She was quick to plug her fat pig out of her lap, whom looked to her with sad beady eyes.

"Sorry waddles. " she would sigh a little as she moved to the door, with Waddles quick to follow.

"you have to stay out here until I teach you better house manners" she would explain as she was quick to close the door before the pig could enter the home. Waddles would sit down in front of the door and oinked loudly, pushing his snout against the door. Mabel felt bad, leaving Mr.Waddles out in the cold, cold world.

The pines family sat down at the table together. Dipper couldn't help but drool at the magnificent sight before his eyes. There was a roasted salmon, baked in honey until the edges had caramelised to a perfect brown colour. It was served with buttery vegetables like carrots and broccoli. They all said a small prayer before digging in. Dipper took a large bite and he practically melted.

"Oh my god I've missed your cooking-" he said between mouthfuls, which made his father laugh. Mabel was just as happy, savouring each bite like it was her last. Since being in gravity falls, they haven't really had a proper dinner in a while, mainly takeout.

"So." Their father began. "You two excited to be going to a new school in a few days?"

"You bet! I can't wait to see all my friends. They said they were going there too." She smiled.

Though Dipper wasn't as excited as her sister was.

One of his only genuine friends in school was a fellow loner named Wirt, but he moved away at the start of the summer. Wirt's parents went through a messy divorce and he chose to go with his mother to Ohio or something around there, he couldn't remember. But at least at a new school, Dipper could start over and try and make new friends.

It wouldn't take long for the twins to finish their meal and ask to be excused.

"Ah ah, not just yet." Their father would chuckle lightly.

"Oh? Is there dessert?" Mabel would ask with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Not quite, dear?" Mr.Pines would chime to his wife, who would on cue pull two small gifts from the cupboard under the sink.

"You two are getting older, and start your first day of Junior High in a few days." He would begin as the gifts were put between the twins. "So me and your mother felt it was time you two got a special something...open up your gifts."

He had barely finished his sentence before Mable and Dipper were already tearing away the wrapping paper and popping open the small boxes. Mabel practically squealed at the sight of their gifts.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper, we got cellphones!" She cried out as she held hers up to the sky. They were simple flip phones, with Mabel's being a light pink, and Dipper's a Navy blue.

"Felt it would be important, you two of course want to become more independent, and so we want to make sure we'll be able to keep in contact, keep you safe." Their father would hum, smiling warmly with his wife at seeing the ecstatic reaction of their children.

The rest of that night after dinner consisted of the twins both playing around with their new gadgets. Mabel had already covered her own in Glitter and squishy stickers. Dipper decided to keep it simple, attaching a tiny charm of moth man that used to be on his backpack. After fiddling around with it for a bit, placed the cell on his desk before curling up in the sheets,now bathed and dressed in warm pyjamas. Mabel immediately put in Candy and Grenda's numbers and was tapping away on her cell happily already. It was quite impressive how quickly she could text already on the thing. Dipper had managed to collect a few numbers from his time in gravity falls, and he put in Wendy's number, though he hesitated to text her anything just yet. He also out down the home number of Wirt, though he was unsure if it had changed due to him moving. If so- it would be alright, Wirt planned to come back every once in a while to see his father, so he could get it then when they would meet up again. He would place the cell down on his desk, and roll over in his bed to face the wall.

"Goodnight Mabel." He would speak out softly, a yawn quick to follow.

"Night dipper. " she said back. Not looking away from the screen. Dipper then slowly fell asleep. He was finally back home.


	3. Three

Darkness. That's all there was ...total darkness. Dipper stepped foreword blindly as he held his arms out in front of him. He could see nothing, but he heard a faint echoing snicker.

"H-hello...?" He stuttered, moving his arms frantically in a desperate attempt to feel something, but he could not even see his own body, was he even doing anything? Dipper couldn't tell, and it was quickly making him disoriented. He continued to call out, but he couldn't hear his own voice, he heard nothing except his own heart and it was driving him mad. He called out louder and louder, cautiously stepping foreword. Then he finally heard a response from the void.

A horrid cackle. It was a laugh he knew all too well, the laugh of Bill Cipher. It grew louder, so loud that he covered his ears, but it didn't stop the deafening laugh from seeping into his skull, and it only got louder from here. Dipper fell to his knees as the laughter became beyond deafening.

"Stop! Please!"" He shrieked desperately. Hot tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly the laugh stopped as abruptly as it began.

"And why should I listen to you~?" the voice said as it echoed.

"I-I know its you Bill! Stop o-or-or-"

"Or what~?" Bill teased, Dipper was trying to quickly think of how to respond to the demon's question, but before he could Bill cackled again.

"You're a foolish boy, shaking in the knees like the worm you are. " he sneered before appearing before him in his triangular form.

"Your lucky I won't kill you where you stand..." The demon would snicker with a cross of his arms, floating dangerously close to dipper, and suddenly Dipper was able to see himself again. Dipper pounced in an attempt to swing at the triangle, but Bill faded like sand blowing in the wind.

Before dipper had the time to even complete his swing, chains came out of the ground and clasped onto his limbs and around his small neck, before harshly pulling him to the ground. He squirmed and struggled against the the restraints which clanged loudly, but it was no use. He was trapped, panic filling him quickly as he saw a crimson liquid ooze around him, slowly rising. All he could do was struggle as it slowly rises above his waist. Then above his head.

0O0

Dipper awoke suddenly with a gasp, his heart pounding in his chest. He moved his shaky limbs to run his fingers through his hair, damp with sweat just like his body. For a time he simply sat there in the dark curled up and clutching at his head, trying to slow his quick breathing and ramped heart. That was one hell of a nightmare.

The sun had not risen yet and he looked to his alarm clock to see it was about four in the morning. He had to get up in a few hours for school, but after a dream like that it was unlikely he was going to be able to go back to sleep. He took off his now damp shirt which stuck to his soft skin, and threw it near the laundry hamper. Slowly he looked over to Mabel's side of the room to see her sound asleep, and of course with Mr.Waddles curled sprawled out at the end of her bed. He gave a small happy sigh at that, oh Mabel.

Dipper eventually decided to get out of bed and go get a nice drink to calm his nerves. Bill's laugher was still very fresh in the mind.

"just a dream Dipper, relax." He would whisper to himself, barely able to navigate his way out of his bedroom which was only illuminated by the stickers on the wall.

"Bill is gone. He can't hurt me anymore."

Dipper managed to get himself a small glass of water, sipping on it gingerly as he sat in the dark, not wanting to turn on any lights when he knew it would get someone up in his house in seconds. But little did he know someone was already up.

"Hey Dipper?" Mabel would whisper, causing her brother to hiss and nearly drop his glass.

"M-Mabel!" He would almost yell, but he was quick to hush himself. "You scared me- what are you doing up?"Hr would ask, his heart yet again pounding away. Sheesh. Can't get a break.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She would snicker a little bit, but she was unusually serious.

"are you alright? I heard you wake up- oh gross you're covered in sweat. Did you have a bad dream?" She would ask curiously, turning on a kitchen light before taking a seat next to him. Mable wore her purple nightgown decorated in sparkling stars and butterflies.

"I'm fine Mabel, it's just.."

"What? Dipper?"

Dipper would look up to Mabel, his eyes gave away how he truly felt.

"I..I dream't about Bill." He admits weakly, almost ashamed that a mere dream had shaken him as badly as it did. Mabel gave a small sigh, and pulled her brother into a hug.

"Oh Dipper." She would murmur out with a little shake of her head. "Bill is very much gone- forever. There is no way he'll ever come back. Even if he did- you know we'll kick his butt." She would grin, and Dipper gave a weak little chuckle at that. Mable knew how to make the best of the worst situations.

"Yeah..you're right. Thanks Mabel."

"Mabel always knows best." She would grin, ruffling his hair. "Now go have a shower, you're all sweaty and gross."

0O0

Over the next few days, the Pines twins got ready for their first day of school. Much to their surprise, they both found out they wouldn't have the same home room teacher. This left them both in shock. They had spent up to that point- every class together. The new changes left Dipper unsettled, but Mabel of course saw it in a more positive light.

"This means we can meet more people this way right? Make new friends and have a good time."

"Yeah- but we have always been together, it's gonna be weird being without you." he would frown a tad, fidgeting with his coat buttons.

"Aw don't worry dippin' dots! We always have lunch break to hang out- and besides aren't I the one who always tries to take a peak at your notes?" She would chuckle a tad, and the bell would ring for school to begin.

"we better go to our classes- see you at Lunch!" Mable would wave before running off with her bag on tow. Dipper gave a wave, but he couldn't help the small frown on his face. Things felt like they were changing too much and too quickly for his liking.


End file.
